Ginny's Diary
by Jamie8
Summary: What if Ginny had another diary? Well she does, only this time it doesn't make her do evil things. It is simply a book that she can share her inner-most secrets with. So please R/R!!!
1. July 1

Dear Diary, July 1  
  
I know that I have had some bad experiences with diaries before, but this time I know where I got you because I bought you myself from a Muggle store. I guess that I just needed another friend.  
  
I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You guessed it, Diary; I am not just your ordinary Muggle. I am training at one of the finest schools to be a witch, and at the end of the summer, I will be returning to school to start my fourth year.  
  
My brothers, who are identical twins, will be in their seventh and final year. Fred and George are know throughout the whole school as pranksters and love playing tricks on innocent victims. Most of the older students have learned to never accept any food or drinks from the two, but occasionally they slip up, and the unfortunate student has extra arms, feathers, or gardens growing out of their body.  
  
My brother Ron is only a year older than me, so that means that he and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter, will be starting their fifth year.  
  
Hermione is and always will be a bookworm, but she is the closest thing to a friend that I have at the moment. I also have my suspicions that Ron is interested in her, if you know what I mean. But the dumb arse is too stupid to ever make a move on her.  
  
Then there is Harry. What can I say about the only boy who has ever faced the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale? He is also the boy whom I used to be madly in love with. You see he saved my life when I was in my first year and then after that I found myself very attracted to him, but was too nervous to ever be able to string two words together when I was around him. Now people think that I am still in love with him (because every time I am around him I do something stupid to embarrass myself), but the real reason is that I don't know how to act around him since he did save my life.  
  
Now, there is someone else who I am attracted to, but I don't think that I should say it in here right now, in case my brothers find my secret hiding place for you and read what I have written. I don't think that I would ever be able to show my face in front of my family again. You see our two families have never gotten along, they don't exactly see eye-to-eye on most matters. I am pretty sure that you can guess who it is, Diary, but it is still going to remain a mystery. I will never reveal his name in here until I know for sure that this diary will never be found.  
  
I don't know if I already mentioned this, Diary, but I don't have too many friends, and I am obviously not very popular. People only know me because Harry saved my life; otherwise, I would solely be known as Ron's sister, or The Twins' sister, or another one of the Weasley's. One day, I wish that people would know me for who I am, and not just because I was saved or because I am related to so-and-so.  
  
There isn't anyone in my family whom I can really talk to. Not only am I the youngest Weasley, but I am also the only girl. Sometimes, it is really hard not having anyone to share my secrets with, but that is why I bought you, Diary, so that I could have someone to confide in.  
  
I guess that I forgot to mention that I have three other brothers besides Ron, Fred, and George. The oldest out of us seven children is Bill. Bill was Head Boy at school, but now he works at Gringotts in Egypt. Some people would think that he is all prim and proper and that he is a. . . how do I say this. . . person who's idea of fun is reading a book. (I didn't know how else to put it). Well, Bill is not like that at all: his hair is long, his ear is pierced, and he likes to have fun.  
  
Charlie works with dragons in Romania, and he was one of the best seekers Gryffindor has ever had. He could have played Quidditch professionally if he had wanted, but instead he decided to study dragons.  
  
Percy comes next. Now, remember what I said about Bill, and how he likes to party and have fun? Well, now imagine the exact opposite, and you have Percy in a nutshell. At school, he was Prefect, Head Boy, and got perfect marks in all his classes. He is now climbing the ladder at the Ministry. He hopes that one day he will become the Minister of Magic. That kind of scares me, because if you gave someone like him that much power... ~*shudder*~ I don't really want to know what kind of world we would be living in. All I know is that it would be close to perfect, or at least he would try to make it like it is that way.  
  
Then there are my parents. Sorry I didn't mention them earlier. My dad also works at the Ministry, but he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. He loves anything and everything that has to do with Muggles, which sometimes pisses Mum off cause he brings the stuff into the house, takes it apart, sees how it works, and tries to put it back together. The keyword there is try. After he gets frustrated with it he gets up and leaves it there for Mum to clean up. If he doesn't do that, then he takes it out to his shed, which is full of all that crap.  
  
One time, he bewitched a Muggle car to fly, and Ron, Fred , and George stole it so that they could go and rescue Harry from his horrible aunt and uncle. Mum caught them, and I thought that my eardrums would burst because of how loud she was yelling, and I was up in my room! Well, after that Mum made the rule that said he was to keep any Muggle things out in the garage, and that he was no longer allowed to modify anything. I think he got the hint. Anything he does that has to do with some Muggle contraption is either kept outside, or isn't talked about around Mum.  
  
Mum is hard to describe on paper. She stays at home, cooks, cleans, and takes care of the family. She also has to deal with all the owls that she receives about how Fred and George have been acting up at school and breaking the rules. Even though we don't have that much money, Mum always makes sure that we have what we need, even if that means that she has to sacrifice. Although most of our stuff is second hand, it is better than not having anything at all. Well, Diary, that is all for now. 


	2. July 2

Dear Diary, July 2  
  
I was woken up to explosions. It sounded like Fred and George were at it again. They plan on opening a joke shop after they graduate and spend the majority of their time in their room inventing things. They already sell some of their products at school and I can't say that I blame them. They make good money even though mum isn't too fond of it. Whenever I need some extra cash I always go to them, in return I have to test some of their products. I know that that probably doesn't sound very hard but believe me! You never know what is going to happen when you try something that they have invented.  
  
Like I have said before, my family is poor. But what can I say, when you have seven children you just can't expect to have luxurious vacations every summer or even once every FIVE summers.  
  
I went down to breakfast and to my surprise Harry and Hermione were sitting there eating and laughing along with Ron and mum.  
  
Lately I have been usually calm around Harry but there are still times when I become a nervous wreck. Now was one of those times. When I stepped into the kitchen the first thing that I realized was that I still had my pajamas. Now you see Diary that wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that they were my old ones and they had rainbows and unicorns on them. Then there was the story of my hair. It was so messy that it looked like a rat's nest! But now back to the pajamas that I was wearing. I was so embarrassed! I mean how many 14-year-old girls wear clothes to bed that have rainbows and unicorns on them!!! But there wasn't anything that I could do. If I would have turned around and left the room I would have looked even stupider since everyone in there had already seen me. So I sat down, not making eye contact with anyone that was already at the table.  
  
I was just thankful that Fred and George stayed up in their room exploding things. If they ~had~ been down there I am sure that they would have had something to say pertaining to my choice of clothing.  
  
After breakfast I came back up here to my room to change out of the little kid clothes.  
  
Afterwards I went back downstairs to find it deserted, in other words there was nobody there. I was disappointed that the trio wasn't there. I kind of thought that maybe they would include me in their journeys but I that they decided not to.  
  
So instead of going back upstairs to my lonely room I decided to start on my enormous pile of homework that I had for the summer. Sometimes I think that I am turning into Hermione, but then I remember that Hermione has great friends and if I was turning into her then I would too, but I don't so I guess that I am not turning into Hermione.  
  
So I spent the rest of the day working on one of the many essays that Professor Snape had assigned. I stopped when I heard the trio coming in through the backdoor. They were laughing and yelling so I figured that they had had a good time, like they always do. I heard snatches of their conversation and from what I heard it seemed that they had gone swimming. That really made me mad cause they were talking about the really beautiful swimming place that Ron had showed them. Now Diary you are probably wondering why the hell would I get so upset over a stupid swimming area, but you see Diary, I showed Ron that spot and we agreed that it would be ~our~ spot and that we would never show it to anyone. Obviously Ron broke that pact and he broke my heart right along with it. I couldn't believe that he had shared that spot with anyone! Especially with people that aren't even part of our family!  
  
I threw down my quill and gathered up my parchment before I ran upstairs to my room, where I am now. I collapsed on bed sobbing and then reached for my journal and started to write. I have been up here every since writing what happened.  
  
Life is so fucking unfair Diary! They didn't even ask me if I wanted to go with them to the spot that I discovered and that no one else except Ron was supposed to know about. I feel so left out sometimes, like I don't fit in and things like that.  
  
Am I a bad person, Diary? I sometimes have thoughts about one of them dying a painful death and then I am there to comfort them in their time of need. I ask you again Diary, am I a bad person? Of shit! I hear footsteps, I had better go. Bye! 


	3. July 10

Dear Diary, July 10  
  
Sorry Diary that it has been over a week since I have written but there hasn't been very much that has happened, so I haven't had any reason to write.  
  
I just thought of something; Harry's birthday is coming up at the end of this month. Should I get him something or not? And if I do what should I get him!  
  
Hold on while I check to see how much money I have. . . OH NO!!! I only have five knuts! What can I buy with that?  
  
It looks like I am going to have to talk to the twins later. Right now they are outide degnoming the garden. You would think that by now they would have learned that if you play pranks on guests, you would get punished! But now that I think about it, I seriously doubt that they will ever learn. They will never grow up, at least that is what mum always says.  
  
Well today started out like any other day since I have started the diary. Well that is except for one thing, I didn't go down to breakfast in my pony and rainbow pajamas. I made sure that what I what I was wearing I couldn't be humiliated in later on.  
  
The trio disappeared after breakfast and I was left by myself to read, work on homework, or do whatever else I could find. The trio came back after lunch and they looked like they had been swimming again. Sometimes I just get so jealous of their close friendship I have to leave the room.  
  
After lunch they said that they would be returning to the water hole and left. That was the last that I heard from them before they left. So after they left I decided that I should probably start on some more of my homework. I was so lonely sitting there in the cramped little living room.  
  
Sometimes I wish that I had just one friend that was half as good as any of those three. I am so jelous of their friendship! I think that this school year I am going to try harder to make friends. I am so sick of being know as Ron's sister or the-girl-that-opened-the-Chamber-of-Secrets.  
  
When I talked to Tom I felt that he was really my friend and that he understood me more than anyone else ever has, including me. When Harry saved me from Tom, I was happy that it was him who saved me, but at the same time I was very sad because I knew that I would be lonely. Tom is the only person that I would ever consider my friend and even though he made me do those terrible things, he was still there for me and would listen to my problems. I know that you won't tell anyone this Diary, and that is why I am writting this. I liked doing those things. I know that I told everyone that I didn't know what I was doing, but I did. I just didn't want anyone to know that I enjoyed it.  
  
I also never told anyone what really happened down there. I knew that people would worry and try to baby me again and that just pisses me off! I mean I am 14 not 6 or 7. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Tom was still alive. Well wait. . . if you think about it he is. Voldemort is out there somewhere and from what I heard he has come back. I think about all the horrible things that I have done for Tom and I think that I have come to the conclusion that if I was ever asked to do it again I would definetly do it. The whole idea of having power just seems too good and I want to have power so that people won't treat me as if I am two and I will actually have friends.  
  
In the meantime I still don't know what to do about Harry's upcoming birthday? Should I get him something or not? Well either way I need to go and talk to Fred and George about making some money. I think that they are finally through outside so I might as well go now. Bye. 


	4. July 19 Part One

Dear Diary, July 19  
  
Well I finally got enough money so that I can buy Harry a decent gift. Whatever it is that I get him, he had better like it. The things that Fred and George tested on me. . . well let's just say that I'll never be the same again. I hope that they seriously reconsider some of those things before they try to sell them on the market.  
  
Mum is planning on throwing a party for Harry and I got volunteered to help. I am just ~so~ glad that I got to decide if I wanted to help or not. But you know, it's not like anyone else around here is willing to help. Ron's excuse is that he has to make sure that Harry isn't around when we are setting everything up and decorating the place. At least Hermione was polite enough to offer her help. I think that the only reason that she offered to help is because she knows who she wants to be at the party and I might screw up the invitations, and I don't know half the people that are coming.  
  
On the subject of Harry, he has been acting really strange around me lately. All through breakfast I felt someone's eyes on me and when I looked up I saw him staring at me. I am hoping that it was the cat that I felt rubbing up and down my legs, underneath the table, but I don't think that it was. The main reason being that we don't own a cat. I am hoping that it wasn't Harry, but who else could it be? I mean, my brothers are NOT going to do that. When I felt his foot again, I looked up and he flashed me his gorgeous smile. I smiled back on instinct, but at the same time I wanted to barf. I couldn't believe that he was doing ~that~ to me while my whole family was sitting there! Harry has been like that though lately. He doesn't seem to care who is in the room. Every time we pass each other around the house, he always seems to rub against me in some form or fashion.  
  
What really irks me is that more times than not, Ron is in the room and yet Harry still does it. Every time that Harry is near me, I can see Ron just sitting there, staring at what Harry is doing, and he does nothing to stop it. I thought that Ron was a better brother than that. He has always talked about how no guy was ever going to be allowed near me, or else he was going to hurt him. I have noticed though, Harry usually stays away from me when Fred and George are in the room. I think that he knows their threats of hurting anyone who even touches their sister, are true.  
  
Mum and I are going to Diagon Alley here in a little while so I had better that think more about what I am going to get him. We have to go and get the decorations while Harry is out of the house, otherwise he might suspect that something is up. So Ron and Hermione are going to stay here while mum and I go shopping.  
  
I felt a twinge of jealousy when I found out that we would be throwing Harry a party. I didn't have a party when it was my birthday. Why should Harry? I really makes me mad that he gets one and he isn't even a part of the family, and yet he still gets a huge party where all of his friends are invited.  
  
Well I think that I had better go, mum and I are about to leave for Diagon Alley.  
  
~**~ In Diagon Alley ~**~  
  
Ginny was walking around on the streets, window-shopping when she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy and fell to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time, Weasel," he yelled at her. He started to walk off, but then changed his mind and turned around to help her up.  
  
When he offered his hand, she refused it and got up on her own. "What is your problem?" he asked. "I was just trying to help."  
  
"Yeah right. Like I am going to trust you after you have spent all these years making fun of my family. Thanks, but no thanks. I can help myself," Ginny said and then walked off, leaving a dumbstruck Malfoy staring after her.  
  
Ginny continued walking, looking at the different items in the windows, but still she found nothing that she could get for Harry.  
  
She was staring at the Quidditch gear when she heard that oh-so-familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Not admiring things that you could never afford, now are you?" he asked.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone! What have I done to you that makes you pick on me. Just because you and my brother are nemeses doesn't give you the right to take it out on me." Draco was shocked at the foul language that the youngest Weasley was using.  
  
Ginny stepped into the Quidditch shop, hoping that Draco would get the hint and leave her alone.  
  
Obviously Draco didn't get that memo because he followed her inside.  
  
Ginny was shopping around when Malfoy came up behind her and asked her why she kept walking away from him when he was trying talk to her.  
  
"Can't you get it through your head that I want you to leave me alone!" she yelled, causing other customers in the store to turn their heads.  
  
"Why don't you make me," he asked her.  
  
"Why can't you either shut up and leave me alone, or be civil to me just ONCE?!" she asked him, starting to walk off again.  
  
He followed her yet again and told her, "I am more civilized that you will EVER be Weasley. So if I were you I would watch what I said. So why are you hear anyway?" Draco asked Ginny, who was still browsing through the store.  
  
"I am trying to find Harry a gift, if that is alright with you," Ginny replied, looking at some of the books on how to magically take care of your broom and Quidditch gear.  
  
"Aww, poor Ginny can't find her boyfriend the perfect gift within her price range. Here would you like some money? Just so that you don't embarrass yourself?" Draco asked, pulling out a handful of galleons.  
  
"No thank you. I have enough money of my own to buy whatever I want," Ginny picked up the book and walked up to the cash register to pay for it.  
  
When the cashier rang up the total price of the book, Draco moved her out of the way and paid for it. The cashier gave him an odd look but said nothing; he knew better than to question anything that Luscious Malfoy's family did. He accepted the money and returned the change.  
  
Draco took the package from the man and handed it to Ginny. She in return snatched it from him and shoved the handful of hard-earned galleons into his hand. Draco tried to give her the money back but she refused it.  
  
Malfoy, I can take care of myself. I don't need your donations!" Ginny said, storming out of the store.  
  
Draco caught up with her and tried yet again to shove the money back into her hand. "I think that you should just take this back. I think that we can both agree you could use it. Maybe you can buy some nice ~new~ robes," Draco said before he shoved the galleons into her bag and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Ginny turned around, no longer able to see Draco in the crowd, and looked for her mother who was shopping for the decorations. She saw her mom at the end of the alleyway and ran to greet her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Mrs. Wesley asked her.  
  
~**~**~**~**~ I decided to take both Anonymous's (I wish that you would have left your name so that I can actually thank you!) idea with there being actual scenes and Slytherin Kitten's idea for meeting in Diagon Alley while shopping! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! The next chapter we will find out what Ginny thought about the whole encounter with Malfoy. Is he the one that she fancies or is there some other mystery boy??!! 


	5. July 19 Part Two

Dear Diary, July 19  
  
Well Diary, I just got back from shopping with mum. You will never guess whom I saw! I was walking down the street, looking for a present to buy Harry, when I was knocked to the ground.  
  
Before I knew it, a pale hand was reaching down to help me up. I looked up to see who it was and when I did, I pushed it away. There was no way that I was going to accept any help from Draco Malfoy.  
  
I thought that he would have left me alone and left when I told him I didn't need his help. But he didn't, he just stood there like an idiot and then he followed me into the Quidditch shop. If that weren't annoying enough, he still wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
When I finally found what I wanted to get Harry, I went up to the cahier to pay for it and Malfoy pushed me out of the way and gave the man money.  
  
I was so pissed off that he did that! Couldn't he see that I can take care of myself and that I don't need his help? I shoved the money that it the book had cost into his hand and ran out to the street, hoping to get away from him.  
  
Unfortunately he came out after me and tried to give me the money back, but I refused it again. By now I was really getting mad and shouted something at him like, "I don't need your money Malfoy, I can take care of myself!"  
  
I only realized it later, but he had secretly slipped the money back into my shopping bag.  
  
After I was through arguing with Malfoy. I went off to find out which store my mum had ended up at. I found her outside a store called Decorations Delight. She had five bags and looked like she was about to drop every thing. I rushed over to help her and caught one of the packages right before it plummeted to the ground.  
  
She told me that she had been waiting for me and wanted to know where I had been. I told her whom I had met on the streets and she got upset. She started rambling on about how I needed to stay away from that boy and that he was nothing but trouble.  
  
Meanwhile, I had been hoping to catch another glance at the cute blonde, but I had no such luck. I wish now that I hadn't of been so rude to him. He is the one that I fancy, but I just couldn't bring myself to either tell him or even act like it. If he ever knew that I liked him. . . it would cause a lot of shit that I don't want to even think about.  
  
I really do hope that no one ever reads this. I don't want to cause any problems in my family. We are already in enough trouble with money and mum and dad have to worry about that. If they were to find out who I had a secret crush on. . . I think that it would crush them.  
  
Mum was searching for the decorations that she wanted to hang around the house, but I wasn't really paying attention to her. She had to ask me twice about the color of the decorations, before I even acknowledged that she was even talking to me. I told her that I liked the emerald ones that matched his eyes. She took them up to the front to pay for them and we were on our way.  
  
When we got back home the three were still out wherever it is that they always go. So I helped mom stash the decorations in the attic and came back up here to write in my diary. I think that I had better go I think that I hear my brothers coming up here and you know that I don't want them reading what I have written so bye for now.  
  
~**~Outside of Ginny's Room~**~  
  
"Do you really think that we should be doing this Fred?" George asked, tip toeing down the hall.  
  
"What can it possibly hurt? I mean she has been writing in that stupid thing for a while now. Maybe it will give us some clue so that we can help her out. She has seemed so depressed lately. And maybe if we read it, we will find out what the hell is bothering her," Fred said, reaching his younger sisters door.  
  
"Remember, you distract her and I will grab the diary," George whispered.  
  
"You don't even know where her diary is!" Fred said back.  
  
"That is why you are going to be distracting her!"  
  
~**~Inside Ginny's Room~**~  
  
Ginny was just tucking her diary safely under her bed when her twin brothers busted into the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here? You know that you could at least knock!" she yelled at her two brothers, who were too busy looking around her room.  
  
"What is it that you want?" she asked them.  
  
"Oh nothing, we just came in here to say hello. That is all," Fred told her.  
  
"Since when do the two of you come in here to check on me?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well you ARE our sister. It is our duty to make sure that you are ok," George replied, looking at the end of the bed where the mattress looked like it had been pulled up. He nodded towards Fred and ran to the end of the bed and lifted up the end.  
  
"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" Ginny yelled, trying to free herself from the death hold that Fred had on her.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, we are just simply seeing if some of our jokes were in here. You know how we are. We leave our stuff lying in everyone's room," he turned back to the mattress where the small black journal was lying.  
  
"I thought that you learned your lesson the first time that you wrote in a diary?" George asked.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with it, I can promise you that," she said, still trying to get away from Fred, who only tightened his already tight grip on her.  
  
"You can never be 100 percent sure though. I think that we need to hold on to this just to make sure," George said, starting towards the door.  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled. "You can't read that!"  
  
"Aww. . . hey Fred, maybe we will find out who our little sister has a crush on and then we can beat him up so that he will never think to come near her."  
  
"You two shut up and give me my diary back NOW!"  
  
"Nah. I think that we will hold onto this for a little while. Let's go Fred," George said, motioning to Fred for him to let her go.  
  
The two made their way out of the room with Ginny following closely behind, trying to steal her diary back from George, who wouldn't let it go if his life depended on it.  
  
~**~**~ I thought that I would be nice and post two chapters since they kind of go together. I hope that you like them. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
